2048 Pacific typhoon season
The '''2048 Pacific typhoon season '''is the most active season in recorded history of all time worldwide. It featured 71 tropical depressions, 62 named storms, 47 typhoons and TBO super typhoons, which activity is never seen in all of recorded tropical cyclone tracking history. The season is also the worst in terms of impact. The season caused an estimated TBO deaths, and caused TBO in economic losses, mainly in the worst affected countries such as Philippines, Japan, China and Korea. The season also featured mega-colossal strength storms, with fifteen reaching Category 5 intensity. Six of the storms: Eiken, Surigae, Nida, Sagwa, Yolanda and Suette, reached winds more than 230 km/h (1-minute). Aside from extreme activity, the season also featured unusual activity, like Nanmadol which made landfall in Malaysia as a Category 3, Balasik which later turned into a Category 4-strength extratropical cyclone which damaged most of Japan, and extreme crossovers like Iopa and Yolanda, with the latter reaching as far as Vietnam from it's origin in Eastern Pacific. Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:1000 height:385 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2018 till:01/02/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:06/01/2018 till:13/01/2018 color:C3 text:"Geumjanhwa (Ambo)" from:02/02/2018 till:05/02/2018 color:TD text:"02W" from:10/02/2018 till:21/02/2018 color:C5 text:"Mekkhala" from:13/02/2018 till:24/02/2018 color:C4 text:"Higos (Butchoy)" from:11/03/2018 till:17/03/2018 color:C1 text:"Bavi (Carina)" from:03/04/2018 till:07/04/2018 color:TS text:"Boeng" from:10/04/2018 till:13/04/2018 color:TD text:"07W" from:15/04/2018 till:20/04/2018 color:TS text:"Haishen" from:22/04/2018 till:05/05/2018 color:C3 text:"Daenamu (Dindo)" from:25/04/2018 till:11/05/2018 color:C5 text:"Dolphin" from:06/05/2018 till:23/05/2018 color:C4 text:"Xebangfai" from:12/05/2018 till:17/05/2018 color:C1 text:"Sabahi (Edgar)" from:17/05/2018 till:22/05/2018 color:TS text:"Linfa" from:22/05/2018 till:01/06/2018 color:C2 text:"Nangka (Ferdie)" from:24/05/2018 till:29/05/2018 color:TS text:"Saudel (Gener)" from:27/05/2018 till:30/05/2018 color:TD text:"16W (Harlea)" from:30/05/2018 till:11/06/2018 color:C5 text:"Anahaw (Issay)" from:03/06/2018 till:10/06/2018 color:TS text:"Dogsuli" from:10/06/2018 till:21/06/2018 color:C4 text:"Mekh (Julian)" from:15/06/2018 till:27/06/2018 color:C5 text:"Eiken (Kristine)" from:19/06/2018 till:27/06/2018 color:C2 text:"Vamco (Ligaya)" from:22/06/2018 till:29/06/2018 color:C3 text:"Krovanh" from:25/06/2018 till:29/06/2018 color:TS text:"Shugan" from:28/06/2018 till:02/07/2018 color:TD text:"24W" barset:break from:03/07/2018 till:18/07/2018 color:C5 text:"Surigae (Marce)" from:06/07/2018 till:10/07/2018 color:TS text:"Lei-nak" from:09/07/2018 till:16/07/2018 color:C3 text:"Koguma (Nicanor)" from:11/07/2018 till:23/07/2018 color:C5 text:"Champi" from:14/07/2018 till:21/07/2018 color:TS text:"Lisboa (Osman)" from:16/07/2018 till:02/08/2018 color:C4 text:"Cempaka" from:18/07/2018 till:26/07/2018 color:C1 text:"Nepartak (Pedro)" from:22/07/2018 till:29/07/2018 color:C4 text:"Bagsik (Quinta)" from:25/07/2018 till:03/08/2018 color:C3 text:"Chokollis" from:01/08/2018 till:03/08/2018 color:TD text:"33W" from:02/08/2018 till:15/08/2018 color:C5 text:"Nida (Reuben)" from:05/08/2018 till:16/08/2018 color:C3 text:"Omais" from:09/08/2018 till:19/08/2018 color:C3 text:"Conson (Siony)" from:11/08/2018 till:17/08/2018 color:TS text:"Phsaoot" from:13/08/2018 till:20/08/2018 color:TS text:"Dianmu" from:16/08/2018 till:21/08/2018 color:C1 text:"John" from:18/08/2018 till:26/08/2018 color:C4 text:"Mungunghwa (Tonyo)" from:21/08/2018 till:26/08/2018 color:C2 text:"Lionrock" from:23/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 color:C3 text:"Iruka" from:27/08/2018 till:02/09/2018 color:TS text:"Banghiang" from:01/09/2018 till:10/09/2018 color:C5 text:"Malou (Umberto)" from:02/09/2018 till:13/09/2018 color:C5 text:"Iopa" from:03/09/2018 till:08/09/2018 color:TS text:"Nyatoh" from:06/09/2018 till:12/09/2018 color:C1 text:"Kepirohi" barset:break from:08/09/2018 till:10/09/2018 color:TD text:"48W" from:11/09/2018 till:16/09/2018 color:C4 text:"Balasik (Vicky)" from:15/09/2018 till:27/09/2018 color:C5 text:"Sagwa (Warren)" from:18/09/2018 till:28/09/2018 color:C5 text:"Chaba (Yoyong)" from:20/09/2018 till:02/10/2018 color:C4 text:"Aere (Zosimo)" from:23/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 color:C4 text:"Songda" from:25/09/2018 till:02/10/2018 color:C1 text:"Trases (Alakdan)" from:26/09/2018 till:06/10/2018 color:C5 text:"Konglong (Baldo)" from:28/09/2018 till:06/10/2018 color:C1 text:"Seupikeo" from:29/09/2018 till:08/10/2018 color:C4 text:"Lingwui" from:02/10/2018 till:05/10/2018 color:TD text:"58W (Clara)" from:04/10/2018 till:10/10/2018 color:TS text:"Hachi (Dencio)" from:06/10/2018 till:10/10/2018 color:TS text:"Nahm-dong (Estong)" from:08/10/2018 till:17/10/2018 color:C5 text:"Muifa (Felipe)" from:12/10/2018 till:17/10/2018 color:C2 text:"Lembing" from:16/10/2018 till:25/10/2018 color:C3 text:"Nanmadol (Gomer)" from:19/10/2018 till:26/10/2018 color:C2 text:"Talas" from:25/10/2018 till:13/11/2018 color:C5 text:"Yolanda (Heling)" from:06/11/2018 till:14/11/2018 color:TD text:"66W (Ismael)" from:11/11/2018 till:16/11/2018 color:TS text:"Noru (Julio)" from:21/11/2018 till:29/11/2018 color:C1 text:"Kulap" from:28/11/2018 till:17/12/2018 color:C5 text:"Suette (Kara)" from:12/12/2018 till:21/12/2018 color:C2 text:"Baynui" from:27/12/2018 till:01/01/2019 color:TD text:"71W" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2018 till:01/02/2018 text:January from:01/02/2018 till:01/03/2018 text:February from:01/03/2018 till:01/04/2018 text:March from:01/04/2018 till:01/05/2018 text:April from:01/05/2018 till:01/06/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:01/01/2019 text:December from:01/01/2019 till:01/02/2019 text:January TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Systems Typhoon Geumjanhwa (Ambo) Tropical Depression 02W Typhoon Mekkhala Typhoon Higos (Butchoy) Typhoon Bavi (Carina) Tropical Storm Boeng Tropical Depression 07W Tropical Storm Haishen Typhoon Daenamu (Dindo) Typhoon Dolphin Typhoon Xebangfai Severe Tropical Storm Sabahi (Edgar) Storm Names International Names Philippines Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Typhoons Category:Pacific typhoon seasons Category:Farm River's Creations Category:Seasons That Make 2005 Look Like Nothing Category:Ultra-active seasons Category:Future Typhoon Seasons